


What it Means to be an Angel

by MinamotoHierophant



Series: Mina's RP Auditions [12]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Lena is so ballsy, Mentioned Julian (Fire Emblem), Self-Reflection, Short One Shot, we love a strong cleric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamotoHierophant/pseuds/MinamotoHierophant
Summary: Lena reflects on her hopes and dreams during her imprisonment.
Series: Mina's RP Auditions [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022797
Kudos: 1





	What it Means to be an Angel

Perhaps she should not have done it. Maybe she should not have been so stubborn in insisting to go see those poor villagers in the Samsooth Mountains. But then again, she could not afford to let anyone in pain when she could ease their suffering with a few words. Convictions aside, she had to carry on the work of her grandfather and mother before her.

Sometimes people called her an angel from Naga, but she did not agree. The villagers she aided were always so grateful for her help, so relieved that the goddess had heard their pleas. In all honesty, the cleric was just doing what she had been called to do. She was not an angel.

The musty confines of her cell in the Soothire stronghold were filled with the cloying rancor of death. She had already accepted that her fate was to die here, but in her heart, the cleric knew that she could die happy with her work fulfilled.

Lena laid back against the cold stone wall, reminiscing about all the other ways her life could have gone. Notable was when Prince Michalis asked her to marry him, and she had quite simply said no. She did not regret many of her decisions, and that was not one that she did. The redhead had often been told that she was too stubborn for her own good, but she simply refused to compromise on her principles.

But to speak of men, Lena couldn’t help but think of the rather dashing thief she had seen pass by her cells. Due to Naga’s teaching on chastity and marriage, she couldn’t possibly say anything or even let him catch her looking. But that didn’t mean that she couldn’t look.

Lena wondered if she could live longer, how her life would turn out; what she would do with it if she had a bit longer. She would have liked to open an orphanage as she had always dreamed of so that she could provide a home for children like her so desperately in need of one. Perhaps even have a family of her own if she was so lucky. It was funny; many men had sung the praises of her looks and yet here she was traipsing about covered in grime and filth. Yet, that was Naga’s sense of humor and simply how the world turned out.

Once more, she thought of the epithet the villagers gave her, “Angel to All.” What did it mean to them to be an angel? No, that shouldn't be how she was thinking in her penultimate moments. What did being an angel mean to her? Lena sighed. It meant doing what she loved, caring for those who needed her, no matter what the cost, and in that, she was happy.


End file.
